horizon_ascendingfandomcom-20200215-history
Patroo Antilles
Patroo "Pat" Antilles is a bounty hunter, smuggler, hired-gun, and archaeological raider. He is also the captain of the Benny King. Appearance Pat has dirty-blonde hair which he styles so that it is waved, usually, to his right, covering his right forehead but leaving his left forehead bare. His eyes are grey, and he has no beard/moustache. He's 170 cm (5'8") tall, and 69 kg (135 lbs). Usually, he wears a dark grey helmet with a black, goggle-shaped visor. The helmet hides his entire head, and meshes with the equally grey armor he wears on his body, arms and legs. He also has boots of the same styling. On his hands, he wears black gloves with small armor plating on the exterior of each digit to provide extra damage when he punches someone. Covering his back and occasionally parts of his arms is a beige cape. Personality Following the death of his family and his transition into a criminal, Pat no longer had a need for his normal inter-personal behaviour. He developed an entirely new personality under the pseudonym of Trook, which he used whenever he was performing business within his suit and mask. His occupational personality is mouthy, quick to threaten even the most powerful of crime lords or the most lowly of street thugs, and when performing a job nearly mute until the task is completed. However, this has created and was created by an immense feeling of isolation. When deciding to become the criminal Trook, Pat was alone and worried that anyone who he met would want to help him. He just wanted to be treated as an equal, and the best way to do this was behind a mask. His personality as Trook is one that demands fear and respect, exactly what he wants. However, it has left him very lonely, with no constant companions except for his ship. In terms of beliefs, he does have some lingering ties to the belief system of the Multidaeus, which was what his family was also weakly linked to. He does not adhere to this belief system often, preferring to Cybernetics None, yet. Weaponry Pat's main weapon is a 90 cm long, 20 cm tall, 6 cm wide electro-pulse gun. It has a cylindrical barrel around 50 cm long; the half furthest from the user has a larger diameter of 6 cm to make it more useful for hitting people in close-quarters-combat. The rear of the weapon is where the 20 cm height comes into play; this is measured from the bottom of the grip (Which extends from the handle at a 120 degree angle) to the top of the trapezoidal section where the energy blast is developed. In front of the handle is a small trigger. At the top of the trapezoidal compartment is a removable solar panel which can feed a battery just below it, which can also be charged via wall socket or simply replaced. This aforementioned trapezoidal section is where the energy is culminated into a bolt, which can either kill or stun based on the mode it is set in, or on the distance between the shooter and the target. Biography Pat was born on Horizon. His family consisted of his father, mother, an older brother, an older sister, a younger sister, and a younger brother. When he was at the age of 12, his family decided to move to New Vini, but the shuttle meant to take them there was hit by a terrorist attack. His father, mother and older brother were killed while Pat was forced to watch. He never saw his other siblings again, however they were presumably killed in one of the many explosions around the spaceport. Pat was freed from the grasp of the terrorists when security robots arrived, but instead of waiting for someone to give him help he resolved to steal one of the shuttles, which he succeeded in doing. He obtained his armour and weaponry by the age of 14, and then began his career as a criminal of various arts. By the time he was 16, he had gained a small reputation and had mastered piloting his shuttle, which he had also begun to modify. Category:Characters Category:Human